Everyone's obsession, no one's possession
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: Why are Ron and Harry mad? What has Fred done? Why should he and Hermione be careful? What's going on? Read to find out.


**Everyone's obsession, no one's possession.**

"Hermione! Dear, welcome back" Molly Weasley shouts as the brown haired woman enters the kitchen.  
"Hello Molly" Hermione smiles and hugs the older woman. "Thank you."  
"How have your summer been so far?" Molly asks and sits down at the table.  
"It's been pretty good" Hermione answers and joins Molly at the table.  
"The boys are upstairs if you want to say hello" Molly says and stands up. "I should start lunch. I'll call down Fred to help you with your things."  
"No, it's okay. I can take them myself" Hermione says but it's to late.  
"Fred!" Molly shouts.  
"Yes?" Fred asks and enters the room.  
"Can you help Hermione with her things?" Molly asks.  
Fred turns and looks at her. A big grin comes to his face.  
"Of course" he grins. "Welcome."  
"Thank you" Hermione smiles.  
With a lash of his wand, her bags are up in the air and they start walking up the stairs, to Ginny's room in silence. Hermione opens the door to the room and walks in to the empty room with Fred and the bags after. He closes the door behind them.  
"I've missed you" he says and walks up to her.  
"I've missed you too" she says and stands on her toes and kisses him.  
He wraps his arms around her waist and deepens the kiss.  
"I've missed you so much love" he whispers against her lips.  
"I've missed you so much it hurts baby" she moans as he moves his mouth to her neck.  
"Hermione!" Ginny shouts and throws the door open.  
Fred and Hermione quickly step away from each other.  
"Oh... I'm sorry" Ginny smiles. "I'll come back later."  
Hermione blushes a deep red and Fred chuckles and strokes her cheek.  
"Oh and if I were you I'd be a little more careful. You're lucky it was me. Harry and Ron would kill you. I already knew so... And Fred with you being one of the owners of Weasley Wizard Wheezes I thought you'd think of the possibility that someone would be using your stuff" Ginny says.  
"Yeah, see ya sis" Fred says and Ginny leaves the room. "Now, where were we?"  
Hermione laughs at him and walks over to her bag and starts unpacking.  
"What are you doing, love?" Fred asks and looks at her with a confused look.  
"I'm unpacking. Wanna help me?" she answers.  
"Nope. I like the view" he smirks.  
She just roles her eyes. Fred walks up to her and hugs her from behind.  
"I'd better go before someone else comes" he says in her ear.  
"Yeah" she says and turns around in his arms and plants a small kiss on his lips.  
"I'll see you downstairs" he smiles and walks to the door.  
"Yeah" she smiles and he leaves the room.

When Fred comes downstairs he's met by Harry and Ron.  
"We are the ones who should have helped her with her things. Not you" Ron glares.  
"Well I got called. Not my fault. And I couldn't say no, that's no way to treat a woman" Fred answers.  
"Why do you care for her?" Ron spits.  
"Because she's a family friend and I like her. Why do you?" Fred answers calmly.  
"Because..." Ron starts.  
"She's our friend" Harry continues.  
"okay, so she's your friend and you don't like the fact that I helped her with her things? You wanted to be the first ones to meet her again?" Fred asks.  
"Yeah" Harry says. "But you had to ruin it."  
"Well... Why are you still standing here? Arguing with me? Do you want to be the last ones to see her?" Fred asks.  
"Jerk" Ron mutters and walks up the stairs.  
Harry follows him after a last glare at Fred.  
Fred walks into the kitchen while shaking his head.  
"Oh Fred. Good. Can you and Ginny set the table?" Molly asks.  
"Sure" Fred answers and grabs the plates.  
"Like her? Bullshit" Ginny smirks when she puts the glasses on the table.  
"Well I couldn't tell them I love her, could I now?" Fred asks quietly.  
"I guess you couldn't" Ginny answers.  
With a lash of his wand, he gets the knives and forks and places them on the table.

The door to the room is thrown open and Harry and Ron enters.  
"Hey" Harry says.  
"Hey" Hermione answers with a small smile.  
Ron just glares.  
"Ron... What's wrong?" she asks.  
"Nothing, just Fred..." Ron answers, still glaring.  
"Okay" she says, then she hugs Harry.  
"Welcome" he says.  
"Thanks" she says.  
"Good to have you here" Ron says as she hugs him.  
"Good to be here" she answers.  
"We should probably get down. Lunch should be done soon" Harry says.  
"We can wait a little while" Ron says. "How was your summer Hermione?"  
"It was pretty good" she answers. "I had the house to myself for a while. Mum and dad went to my aunt and uncle. Yours?"  
"Wait... They went away? You didn't think of hanging out?" Harry asks.  
"Well I knew I was coming here now and I thought I'd just relax for a while" she says.  
"So you can't relax here?" Ron asks.  
There's a knock on the dor and Ginny puts her head into the room.  
"Lunch" she says.  
"Okay" Hermione says and quickly walks out of the room.  
"Welcome back" Ginny smiles and hugs her before they walk downstairs.  
"Thanks" Hermione smiles.  
"You're gonna sit next to me" Ginny says and drags Hermione with her to two chairs, one of them next to Fred.  
Ginny sits down and makes Hermione sit down too, next to Fred. Harry and Ron sits down on the other side of the table, glaring at Fred who only smiles back at them.

In the middle of the lunch, after everyone's said welcome to Hermione, Fred leans closer to her and whispers in her ear:  
"Wanna tell them?"  
She nods with a smile.  
"Can I say something?" Fred asks and the whole table gets quiet.  
"Sure. What is it?" Molly asks.  
"It's an announcement" Fred smiles. "Hermione and I are a couple."  
"What?" Ron shouts.  
"How long?" Harry hisses.  
"Since Fred's birthday" Hermione answers and looks directly into Harry's burning eyes.  
"That's great news" Molly smiles.  
"Since April?" Ron shouts.  
"Yes" Fred answers. "I left the party and Hermione came to look for me and... that was the first time we kissed."  
"You can't be together with him!" Ron shouts.  
"Exactly!" Harry agrees.  
"Why not?" Hermione asks.  
"Because..." Ron starts but can't come up with a reason.  
"He's to old for you!" Harry says.  
"Two years" Hermione answers and glares at Harry.  
"Well you can't be with him!" Harry says.  
"Don't tell me I can't be with him if you don't have a reason why" she says.  
"Well... He only likes you. He doesn't love you. He told us so" Ron says.  
"I never said I don't love her 'cause I do. I love her more than anything" Fred says and looks deep into her eyes.  
"I love you too, Fred" Hermione says.  
Fred takes her chin in his hands and kisses her.  
"You asshole!" Ron shouts at Fred.  
"You should've done something about it if you wanted her Ron. Now it's too late" Ginny says.  
"You're on his side?" Ron asks.  
"Yes, I am. And I've always been, ever since I found out about them a few weeks after the party. And the same is for you Harry. You should've done something, now it's too late. Fred got her now" Ginny says.  
"What?" Hermione asks, confused.  
"Yep, he's into you, not me" Ginny answers.  
"Oh..." Hermione says.  
"Hey, Hermione, I still like you, even though you're dating me brother" George says with a grin. "But only as a friend."  
"Thanks George" Hermione smiles.  
"Come on, let's get out of here" Fred says and takes her hand.  
They walk out of the house and find a place to sit in the garden where they won't be found.  
"That could've gone better" Fred chuckles.  
"Yeah" Hermione agrees with a smile.  
"Apparently you're everyone's obsession" Fred says.  
"But I'm no one's possession" she answers.  
"Nope. But you're my girl" he says and kisses her on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: This story is for one of the most amazing guys I've ever known. Jasper McKinley. (that's also his name here on ff)  
Jazz you asked me to write a Fred/Hermione story and here it is. I would've loved to know what you thought of it but... unfortunately that won't happen. I know you were more of an adventure guy but I'm hoping you would've been happy with this. I didn't have time to ask what you wanted . I miss you and I can't believe you're gone =(**

Well I'd love to know what others think of this story. I'm sorry if you think it's to much smiles in this story but I wanted it to be happy. This is a story for Jazz and he deserves smiles.

Love  
Miss Ginny Weasley


End file.
